


Felicia's Milky Accident

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Klutz, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Lady Corrin’s birthday is coming up, and Felicia decides to make it special for her! But an accidental spill makes everything go awry, and she has to call on some help for a replacement…Originally made July 17th, 2016!





	Felicia's Milky Accident

Felicia yelled, and a loud crash echoed throughout the kitchen. On the floor, a glass jug of milk was shattered, the contents slowly spreading out below her. With a little tsk and curse below her breath, she got onto her knees and began wiping it up with a rag.

It was Lady Corrin’s birthday, and it being the first one with her whole family here, and the clumsy maid wanted to make it special! She had it all planned out; a large birthday cake, several tiers tall, with frosting and little strawberries around the edges, just like she loved!

But there she was, already ruining her perfect plan. Soon enough, she finished her cleaning, the milk being mopped up and glass thrown away. Felicia soon hit another snag, however.

That was the last of the milk! It’d take too long to run to the nearest town for more, and the cows had already been milked…! She sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Ruined, ruined, Lady Corrin wouldn’t have a great birthday…

But then, an idea hit her. A crazy idea. But would she go along with it? It’d be a stretch, but the second she explained it, Felicia was positive the plan would work…

 

“You want me to what?” The fearsome malig knight, Princess Camilla of Nohr, said slowly, shooting an intimidating glare at the meek maid. “How are you sure it’d even work?”

“I-It’s simple! Even if you can’t make milk, surely some massaging can help it!” Felicia said very quickly, clearly terrified of the princess. However, Camilla’s eyes narrowed at the suggestion. To be fair, it could have just been an excuse to fondle her impressive bust! “A-ah, oh… I won’t need to much! Just a jug full of it! Then you’ll be finished!”

Camilla only scoffed, a sly little grin on her face as she leaned in, hands placed on her hips. The sudden intrusion of personal space made the Ice Tribe maid squeak like a kitten.

“And why should I do that? I don’t let just anyone touch my girls, after all.” She smirked, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Felicia gulped, taking a step back. No! She had to be brave, muster up her courage…!

“I-it’s for Lady Corrin!” She blurted out, eyes shutting in fear of her Princess’s response. Camilla’s eyes widened, and her expression softened. It seemed like Felicia played her trump card well. “Her birthday… I want her to have a cake, and I ran out of milk…”

“Say no more.” Camilla simply stated, grabbing Felicia by the hand and beginning to drag her to the kitchen. Felicia stumbled as she tried keeping up, suddenly sweating. What had she gotten herself into…?

The two soon arrived back at the kitchen. All the ingredients were left on the counter, and a small bucket. Camilla climbed onto the table and sat, legs crossed. The maid dutifully brought the bucket over, placing it onto her lap, where the subject held onto it with both hands. Felicia got to work tugging down her bust plate, her own cheeks turning red through the whole process.

“Hmhm… My, aren’t you a shy one? We’re both ladies here, no need to be so flustered…”  
The words of Camilla only served to deepen poor Felicia’s blush. She kept her eyes pointed downwards the whole time, and soon, the breast plate was removed from her breasts, allowing the royal mounds to bounce free. Camilla only giggles, stretching out and enjoying her little freedom.

“So, shall I hold the bucket and you work on massaging?” She asked with a little coo to her tone, obviously enjoying the taunting of the poor maid.

“A-Ah, y-yes, I’ll ah, do my best…” Felicia meekly responded as she carefully took hold of the underside of her resident milker’s breasts.

Carefully, she began to rub circles on them, just to get them warmed up. Soft sighs and hums escaped Camilla’s lips, and Felicia only groaned a bit. Ignore her erotic sounds, focus on your job! And don’t mess up! She’ll throw me in the dungeon if I mess up…! Her thoughts echoed through her head, giving her motivation to keep it up. Her lithe hands squeezed her breasts, before starting to rub all around them, her motions all gravitating towards the perky nipples at the end.

“Hmm… Perhaps I should moo to make it more normal for you~?” The taunting didn’t cease. Felicia off-handedly wiped some blood from her nose.

“Please, l-let me focus…” The poor girl pleaded as she brushed her fingers across her nipples with a little frost magic. Such a chill made the princess shudder, eyes shutting with a moan, a smirk emerging on her lips. “There, that should be s… stimulated enough. Now, to the main... main part!”

Her hands gave her breasts a larger squeeze, Camilla’s grip tightening on the bucket, before her hands trailed forwards and began tugging. Slow, gentle tugging was applied to her breasts, much like one would do to a cow. She repeated these motions for a while, for minutes, tugging, squeezing, gently pulling…

And then the trickle of milk began to flow. Slow at first, but it soon sped up. Soft thudding in the bucket at first, soon becoming a steady stream into the bucket. Felicia let out a slight gasp at the sight; having not really believed it to be possible! But Camilla was very content. Very, very content. Her eyes were shut, and a little smile was across her face, accompanied by the slightest bit of redness in her cheeks.

The motions continued, and continued, and continued, with Felicia’s hands starting to get sore. The milk kept coming from the motherly Camilla’s bust, leaving Felicia to marvel. Her child would certainly never go hungry if she had anything to say about it…

And after a while, the stream slowed to a stop, leaving just drips flowing into the bucket of milk. It wasn’t completely full, but it was just enough! That should be good enough for the recipe! Felicia half wondered if it was enough for her to taste test some afterwards…

“Th-Thank you, Lady Camilla!” She happily chirped up as she carefully took the bucket in both hands, allowing her subject to rest them on the table at her sides.

“Oh... My pleasure, darling…” Camilla sighed with her light, breathy voice, beginning to fix her top. “Maybe we could schedule some more time for this in the future? I quite enj-“

A thud interrupted her train of thought, followed by a crash. Her eyes shot upwards, only to see Felicia, flat on her face groaning, bucket at her side, and its contents spilled all over the floor once more.

The princess exhaled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’ll get Charlotte…”


End file.
